A Clouise Fanfic
by IJustWantADamWand
Summary: "It seems that his majesty is growing very fond, fonder than he should, of you, a farm girl." She froze in her chair. It felt as if someone had slapped her right at the face. **Re-Continuing this story, please RandR!**
1. Chapter 1

**"And** Then Charles was like, maybe we _were_ underestimating the female musketeers."

Corrine said as the others burst out laughing.

Renée, Viveca and Aramina were walking in the castle halls when they heard James , one of the Royal advisors, call out to them. The turned around to see him staring at them wearing a scowl, as he always did while addressing them as he tapped his right foot impatiently.

"Corrine, I suppose you aren't busy at the moment? I want you to show up in my office right away, I'd appreciate if you don't waste any time."

Saying this, he turned around and walked back to his office.

"Ugh, why does he keep telling me to show up at his office all the time !?"

Corrine groaned. She then waved at her friends who were shaking their heads and then walked towards Jame's office.

* * *

 **"So** , what is it that you want to talk to me about _this_ time?"

She sighed as she took the seat at the opposite side of the table.

"Good, I appreciate you came right away as I ha.."

"James, can we _please_ get straight to the point !?"

She demanded coldly cutting through James sentence.

"Oh, yes, why not? Uhh.. I am afraid I have been noticing that space between you and King Louis is lessening more and more, lately.

Now _that,_ she never thought he's say to her. When she didn't say anything, James continued.

"It seems that _his majesty_ is growing very fond, fonder than he should, of you, a _farm girl._ "

She froze in her chair. It felt as if someone had slapped her right at the face.

"And, I suppose that is what you want to do? Make him fall in love with you? So you can be queen?"

He paused and looked closely at Corrine, then resumed.

"Ah, I can't blame you, dear. You must have been tired with yourself being _a poor farm girl_ , but you don't understand, He is a _King_ , while you, you are just another musketeer working for him, a nobody! Don't you see the huge differences between yourself and him? He deserves someone of his status, a Queen. Even a Princess will do, but a farm girl, now that can not be even considered. He and you can't be, I am sorry to say but it just is the realty that.."

James would have said something else if there was someone who would listen to him, but Corrine stood up from her chair, her face red and walked out of the room without saying a word, shutting the door hard behind her.

* * *

 **Corrine** got down the horseback as she saw the greenery in front of her.

"You wait here, kay?"

She whispered in ' **Star'** , her horse's ear and as the horse nodded, she patted him on the back and jogged straight into the jungle ahead of her. She sat down with her back pressed to a tree, then looked around herself and her surroundings. Once she made sure no one was around, she braced her knees to her chest then burst into tears. Never in her life had anyone insulted her like James had. She cried half out of grief and half out of anger.

"Or maybe James was right. Maybe that _is_ the bitter truth about me and Louis, that I am nothing more than just another musketeer, no one but a poor farm girl. Maybe he was right, Louis deserves better."

She thought as she carelessly wiped off the tears on her cheeks and stood up, brushing away the twigs on her pants.


	2. Author's note

Authors Note:

I posted a sequel to this one-shot but I am sooooo disappointed in myself cuz I kinda didn't feel like writing and continuing it, so yea I guess this is going to be a tragic one-shot. Oh and MusketeerCorrine asked if she could continue this one-shot and well, now that I am not continuing it myself, you can if you still want to.

xx BIB


	3. Chapter 3 : LOUIE

I paced pack and forth my room, fists clenched in worry? Anger? Panic? I couldn't know. I took a deep breath and stopped the prancing. These kinds of times were when I felt thankful for my ability to pour all my emotions and thoughts into my confidant, the journal which now sat at my desk. I walked over to it and sat on the chair before which the desk sat. Once I'd dipped my quill in the ink, I began scribbling my thoughts out onto the rough and scratchy surface, knowing I had to get the storm of thoughts whirling inside my head out or it seemed I would explode otherwise.

"Its been exactly six hours and four minutes since I last saw of Corrine. I'd bumped into her in the halls in the morning and noticed right away that she seemed anxious to get away from me. When I asked her what the problem was, she just said she was leaving for her mother in Gascony and so was only in a hurry. I knew she was lying and something was up but didn't push her. When I leaned into kiss her, though, she freaked out and took a step back a little too quickly and would have fallen had I not caught her in time. My hurt at her rejection must have shown on my face because she apologised and said she was only worried about getting late. I told her it was no deal and let her go about her way. Later in the afternoon, I saw Viveca and greeted her. She looked so depressed I couldn't help asking her what was wrong. She looked at me disbelievingly and stuttered out, "So you don't know?" When I asked her what the hell she was talking about, she just looked at me pityingly and told me Corrine had left Paris for good. I was shocked beyond ability to react. She said she was sorry and that Corrine really had no choice. I asked her again what the hell did she mean and she told me about James. Honestly though, I despise that man so much! Just can't mind his own business, can he? Speaking of James, the council's been annoying again. I had a meeting an hour ago. The same stuff, that I had reached the stage where a king is expected to find a wife, and the wife should be of royal status, and so on. Yes, we'll see to that matter once I take care of the one at hand, Corrine! I have no idea what I am gonna do. At the moment though, I can't even think straight since Viveca told me about bloody James. Oh I can't even begin to think what he must have said to Corrine. And I so bloody miss her! I can't even imagine what she must feel like.

Somebody just knocked, I must go."

I got up and walked over to the doors. I was faced by an angry Renee, a concerned looking Aramina and an anxious Viveca. I must admit, I was scared of Renee then.

"What's the matter?"

"Right, we thought you actually cared about her!" Renee boomed as I took a few steps back, startled.

"Please, Renee. He cares about her. Just look at him, he looks so distressed!" Interjected Aramina.

"Yeah, and he only just found out. Go easy on him." Viveca.

"Fine. Listen, Louis, even if you don't, we care about Corrine, and she is not okay right now. And its because of you and its up to you to make it alright again, got it?" She said with a finger pointing at me.

"I think it was James's fault, firstly. Also, I care deeply about Corrine. And if you so want to make it alright again, why don't YOU help me come up with an idea?" I might have pointed my finger at her too at some point, but in my defense, what she said about me not caring about Corrine really got to me.

"We know, Louie, Renee here is just worried about Corrine." Aramina said. Renee gave her a scathing look.

"Yeah and thats why we're here. We've got something in mind for bringing her back."

Viveca added and I cooled down a bit, feeling relief washing all over me.

A/N: Hey guys, it did take me over a year to get over my heartbreak over the loss of the original chapter two that accidentally got erased and then I didn't feel like writing a chapter two again, but now, a few weeks ago, I wrote this and I hope you people are still interested and will still read this and like it. I will update, I promise, this time when I get a response and if not, then I guess this story is just a tragedy and I want to complete it and not leave it in this state because, poor CLOUISE! So please read and review and Thanks, XX.


End file.
